greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Lantern Power Ring
:"You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." - A Blue Lantern Ring greeting its new user. History Origin Following the end of the Sinestro Corps War and their exile from the Council of Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd discussed the changes within the Green Lantern Corps. Knowing that the Guardians of the Universe were ignoring the threat of the Blackest Night, and that the Green Lanterns of Earth would be unable to stop the Black from occurring, Ganthet and Sayd decided to form their own Blue Lantern Corps, forming Blue Power Rings and Blue Power Batteries fueled by the power of hope. This Power Ring was created to act as a conduit for the emotional spectrum power of hope. War of Light During the War of Light, one of the initial Blue Lanterns was Saint Walker who was tasked by his Guardians to find Hal Jordan and recruit him to become the leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. His mission was also to secure the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro but by the time he arrived he was too late as Sinestro had been captured by the newly created Red Lantern Corps. Saving the wounded Green Lanterns that were attacked by the Red Light of Rage, Saint Walker transported Hal Jordan to Odym in order to meet Ganthet and Sayd. Later, they were dispatched to Ysmault to rescue Sinestro but during the fight, Hal Jordan succumbed to rage at the death of Laira at the hands of Sinestro. This allowed a Red Lantern Power Ring to claim him and turn him into a Red Lantern. In order to save him, Saint Walker had hope for him and placed a blue ring on Jordan's hand which removed the red light infection. However, he was now a hybrid of blue and green lights without him being capable of controlling the blue light of hope. After the Guardians of Oa removed the ban on the Vega System, they came into conflict with the Orange Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan was one of many Green Lanterns involved in the skirmish on Okaara where his Blue Lantern Power Ring attracted the attention of Agent Orange who wanted to claim its power. Despite Jordan's word that he could not remove it as he had attempted before, Larfleeze refused to believe him and demanded the ring to which the Green Lantern offered an exchange; his origin for the power ring to which Agent Orange agreed. After telling the tale, Larfleeze cut off Hal Jordan's arm and took the power ring from it whereupon he was welcomed into the Blue Lantern Corps. For the first time, the Orange Light of Avarice's greed felt fulfilled. However, it was all a lie that was perpetrated by the Blue Lantern Power Ring which had created the illusion of hope for Larfleeze to protect itself. In the resultant skirmish, Hal Jordan managed to activate the blue power ring which managed to defeat Agent Orange after which the Blue Lantern ring departed leaving its user as a Green Lantern. Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the members of the various Lantern Corps united to stop the Black Lantern Corps, but failed in uniting their energies to destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Seeking a need to increase their numbers, Ganthet activated a hidden program in all power rings, which duplicated them and sent them to find new users. Saint Walkers's Blue Lantern Power Ring was duplicated and went across Earth, where it discovered The Flash and turned him into a Blue Lantern. Powers Blue Energy Conduit: The rings use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope is an infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of lights, and thus the universe speaks through it. A Blue Power ring's possibly one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe: it has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Blue Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user. *'Force-Field Generation': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. This is one of only two abilities a Blue Power Ring has access to when away from an active Green Lantern. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, The primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the targets specific psychosis. In this way, the ring can remove the corruptive influence of the red flame of rage by infusing hope. Otherwise the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of hope. A Blue Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of hope necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure hope, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Blue Lantern creating them. *'Hope Empowerment': the Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a blue lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve, by the sheer hope of the lantern its power will remain constant. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively new born star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Blue Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Blue Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. This is one of only two abilities a Blue Power Ring has access to when away from an active Green Lantern. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Universal Translator': The power ring acts a universal translator. *'Material Alteration': The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Emergency Beacon': A Blue Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Blue Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Blue Lantern to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. As Hal Jordan's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. It can be assumed the ring wielder would not risk the extra time and effort to create other colors in a combat situation. Weakness *'Emotional Requirement:' Unlike the "neutral" Green Lantern Power Rings, a Blue Power Ring demands that the wielder keep hope alive in their heart constantly. Hal Jordan's ring left him when Jordan could not hope beyond a trivial desire, and Barry Allen noted to Saint Walker that his ring was "struggling" with him. Saint Walker replied saying it was Barry struggling by not giving in fully to the ring. *'Interference': as the continuing power of the rings connection of "universal hope", it has a tendency to cause a form of interference to Green Lantern Power Rings' long-range communication. *'Willpower Dependence': the Blue Lantern Power Rings can only function at their full potential in the presence of an active Green Lantern Power Ring. *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Current Owners *Blue Lantern Corps Previous Owners *Hal Jordan *Barry Allen Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Power_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/blue-power-ring/18-55735/ Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Blue Lantern Corps